wings_of_vifandomcom-20200215-history
Enemies
Need to Clean-Up (2013-2014) In each area Vi will encounter numerous lesser enemies as well as a few powerful bosses. The majority of foes are monsters, which will damage Vi if they come in contact, however humanoid foes won't damage her and can thus be walked through. = Area: The Floating Keep: Aftermath = Monsters Demon eye * HP: 2 * Spawned in mass. Conving * HP: 6 * Deals 20 contact damage, flies towards Vi. Demon dog * HP: 3 * Deals 15 damage, runs and jumps towards Vi Charrer * HP: 6 * Teleports to a random location after attacking * Deals 15 damage with 2 fireballs that leave flames on the ground when they don't directly hit * contact hurts for 10 HP Emitter * HP: 12 * Immobile. * Deals 60 damage, periodically shoots dark energy orbs that travel horizontally a set distance. Demon mouth *Invincible * Immobile * Kills Vi if touched. Demon hand *Invincible * Immobile * Deals 50 damage, periodically extends upwards. Bosses Myougi (separate article) Pr' gora ]] (separate article) Other demons Demon Egg *can't hurt; *can't move; *low health. Traps Platform *Fragile stone: pressure withstand a half second. =Area: Terrestrial Vale = Monsters They are similar to demons. Green Demon Egg *cannot hurt; *can't move; *low health. Worm ]] *charges towards Vi when in its line of sight *only moves across the ground * does 25 contact damage Green Wasp *safe in its cocoon *shoots single slow-flying green balls, which do 15 damage, in Vi's direction * contact hurts for 20 HP *moving random in air, follows Vi Stone Demon *throws single stones in Vi's direction *stands still. Traps/Machines Shreder *defeats by touch. Spikes *on windmills hurt and in other cases defeat. Special Skull Machines Rocket *Flying only up *By touch expoid and makes 26hp damage Air Protector *Spawn from 1 to max 12 * HP: 6 *flies randomly *shoots bolts, which hurt for 20 HP, in a circular pattern * contact hurts for 25 HP Skull Shooter * defends a passage * periodically, every 4 seconds, fires a series of 8 bullets, which kill Vi instantly on hit * bullets cause screenshake on hit * contact hurts for 35 HP * cannot be killed Bosses Electram *can run, jumping; *have 4 electro-attacks, inclusive bolts and lightning balls; *Invincible when on his rock. (separate article needed...) Amethyst (separate article) Others Water * Bottomless bodies are hazardous when falling of screen =Area: Sinister Grotto= Traps/Machines We meet some from "Terrestrial Vale". Spikes *Tooth-like spikes *Instantly kills Vi by touch Laser Circuit *Laser instantly kills Vi by touch *Bolt-operated buttons turn the lasers off for 3 seconds Mine Water Mine *On touch explodes and hurts for 50 HP Monsters Bone Spider *runs and jumps towards Vi *contact hurts for 20 HP *has 6 HP Cave Bat * HP: 6 *Flies in curves towards Vi * contact hurts for 20 HP Terravine spawn *Attack: shoots two flying green balls towards Vi, which do 15 damage each *Can't move * Has 4 HP Traps/Machines Windwill *The spikes makes 26 HP damage Others Minecart *A tool for mobility. *During use can be traps. Bosses Dark Annihilator (separate article) [Terravine (separate article) =Area: The Underworld= Monsters Some of the earlier enemies appear again: -Conving -Charrer -Emitter -Demon mounth Skeletal Lingerer *HP: 7 *Deals 20 contact damage *Flies around and dashes towards Vi Corrupted Treant *HP: 10 *Whips its branches towards Vi, which deal 15 damage *Moves on the ground when Vi is nearby Centaurus Defens the way to a key Traps Spikes * Tooth-like * Kill Vi instantly on touch Fire pillar * Occasionally flares a pillar upward * Does fire damage when touched Others Black hole *By touch: ** Angel mode: does 50 damage and returns you on a safe platform just like other lethal traps ** Mortal and Demon mode: instantly kills Vi *Absorbs Bolts of Purity Stone Lavine *Defeat by touching Bosses Kratarac (separate article) Ancient Constructs (separate article) =Area: The Acropolis of Anguish= Monsters Brute *Moves in a set pattern, forward and back *Cannot be killed *Shoots a purple burst of laser at Vi when infront of the Brute, which hurts 50 HP *Contact hurts for 35 HP Bosses Myougi 2(separate article) Twin Orcs =Area: Path of Decay= Bosses Azurel =Area: Heart of the Baneful= Bosses Jeh'Oul(separate article) Supreme Jeh'Oul(separate article) Gallery See Also Category: Customize